


Stay Until The Rain Ends

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: For Buggaboo, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile doesn't enjoy a clingy bird. But, he also despises the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Until The Rain Ends

            Golden eyes watched as the rain fell in bucketfuls from the dark and cloudy sky. The clock said that it was noon, but the sky defied the time and chose midnight as the hour it projected onto the land. Crocodile sighed out the smoke from his lungs as he watched the drops cascade down in the darkness as he leaned against the doorframe. He was planning on making a silent and speedy escape, but the rain was a blip in his otherwise perfect escape plan. He smoothed back the silky dark strands of hair that fell into his face as he pulled the cigar out of his mouth with his remaining hand as he completed his options - Either stay here and wait for that annoying, overly-cuddly bird to wake up, or venture into the rain. He detested the rain and the general feeling of dampness – especially since it negated his powers. Yet, he also detested how clingy the bird could be after he awoke from his post-coital nap. He had stayed once and had to practically pry the blond off of him and remind him of their engagement.

            Crocodile inhaled some of the sweet nicotine that his cigar offered to him as he made up his mind. He would choose the rain and hope that nothing too terrible would cross his path. The sandman still had his hook for protection, but he detested not being able to feel his powers at the ready.

            “Fufu..enjoying the rain, Croco-chan?” A silky voice asked as the owner of it approached.

            “Shut it, you stupid bird,” he enunciated in that elegant way of his. “I’m leaving.”

            “Already?” Doflamingo asked, rather shocked as he came to stand next to his lover. “It’s pouring. Why not stay until the rain lets up?”

            “I do not wish to be near you any longer than necessary,” he lied as he adjusted his fur coat onto his shoulders. Only he could make something so mundane seem so regal.

            “Aw, c’mon, Croco-chan,” the blond cooed. “Just stay a little longer?”

            “Not even if you paid me,” Crocodile frowned. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the pouring rain. The dark-haired male immediately regretted his decision and the way that he was soaked to the bone in less than a few moments.

            “Crocodile!” Doflamingo called as he shed his own coat off of his shoulders and stepped out into the rain after the older man.

            The sandman tried not to let the shudder that passed through him show as he forced himself to keep walking through the chilling rain. He tossed the soaked stub of the cigar that was still between his teeth onto the ground. _‘Don’t you dare,’_ he growled to himself. _‘Don’t even think about stopping.’_

            “Croc!” Doflamingo said as he reached out and managed to grab onto the smaller male’s arm. “Come on,” he said softly. “It’s pouring. Come back to the house and dry off.”

            Crocodile sighed and turned, looking up at the younger, trying not to seem like an irritated wet cat, ignoring the fact that his hair was once again back in his face. “Why?”

            “C’mon, stop being so stubborn. Just stay a little longer. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

            The sandman let out a sigh. It was an unspoken rule between them that this wasn’t serious – no emotions involved. They both knew they were fooling no one with their little charade, and the dark-haired male wondered if they would ever come clean about it. He was coming to the conclusions that he was getting far too old for this.

            “C’mon, Croco-chan,” the blond murmured, gently moving a strand of hair that hung in the smaller’s face out of the way. “Come back?”

            Crocodile let out another sigh, before he quickly reached up with his only hand, wrapping it around the back of the younger’s neck, and pulled him down for a rough kiss. When he felt Doflamingo respond to the kiss, he pulled away. “You better make it worth my while, you stupid bird.”

            “Fufu, of course, Croco-chan.”


End file.
